


a wet dilemma

by rinnosgen



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 「Lilim會感覺冷嗎？」
Relationships: Dorothy Haze/Jill Stingray
Kudos: 1





	a wet dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年4月所作。

「下雨了。」

今晚唯一的客人，Dorothy，在明顯比她高大的酒保打開門後輕輕說。

「要不要幫妳叫車？」

「不，應該不用．．．」

她看上去若有所思。

「我有帶傘，能陪妳走一會。」

「妳在邀請我與妳共撐一把傘嗎，honey？」

Dorothy用一貫的調笑語氣詢問。

「很親密的撐傘。」

她補充，女人搖頭。

「很正常的撐傘。」

「Jill，妳的態度就和雨一樣冷淡。」

擁有女孩容貌的機器人向前踏出一步，伸手至雨中。雨水在她未完全攤平的掌心形成一個小水漥。

Jill雙手抱胸倚著緊閉的門，注視這樣的Dorothy。

「謝謝妳的提議，honey，但我想要自己走路。」

她回頭，向女人露出有些俏皮的微笑。

「妳想淋雨？」

「沒問題的，我們Lilim不會感冒。」

機器女孩又踏出一步，細雨落在她紅褐色的髮頂和一邊肩頭。

Jill想提醒她現在是穿著白襯衫這件事，但一想到可能被戲弄便忍下來。

機器女孩再踏出一步，原先因紅色而亮眼的Dorothy在陰暗的雨夜中不免顯得黯淡幾分。

雨中的Dorothy身影模糊，看似更為瘦弱。

要是再不說些什麼，她真的會這麼離開。

「Lilim會感覺冷嗎？」

話一出口，Jill立刻渾身一陣彆扭。

「不，honey，這是多餘的設計。」

背對著她的Dorothy回答。

「不，我是在問，妳會不會感覺冷。」

或許是今晚的Drothy有點反常，又或許只是她在犯傻，Jill如此脫口。

Lilim猛然轉身，她看見一抹複雜的笑以及和十三歲外表不相稱的苦澀表情。

她們沉默相望。

Dorothy淋到雨的襯衫變得透明，精緻的少女肉體若隱若現。

Jill嘆氣，將Dorothy攬往自身方向。她的手擦過機器女孩潮溼的髮尾，冰冷的觸感殘留指尖。

「發生什麼了，是吧？」

「我現在沒有很想談這個。」

「那就別談。」

她脫下大衣披在Dorothy身上，衣長因與身高不符而落往地上。

「我說過Lilim不會感覺冷。」

「我覺得很熱。」

她平淡回應。

Dorothy提起超出身高範圍的大衣布料，接著把頭靠到眼前人溫暖的身體。

「Honey，謝謝。」

「沒什麼。」

機器人抬頭，展露Jill熟悉的笑容。

「要我送妳回家嗎？」

「不，妳的大衣就夠了。」

她拉開彼此距離。

「注意安全。」

「妳也是。順道一提．．．」

機器女孩撩開大衣，秀出裡頭的擬真機體。

「喜歡我的身體嗎？」

她調皮詢問。

「再見，Dorothy。」

一如往常，她表現出興趣缺缺的態度。


End file.
